


Morning wake up

by Rosehill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, G!sans/reader - Freeform, I suck at writing, Mild Smut, Please be gentle, Reader is named, and spelling, im rambling now, im using her boy in this, plushysins, sorry - Freeform, they are hot, this is my first, you should check out plushysins art on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehill/pseuds/Rosehill
Summary: your at your boyfriends (ash) house and when he tried to wake you it gets a little steamy.





	Morning wake up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic that i actually got up the nerve to post i'm sorry if it a little hard to read im not very good at writing.

He awakes with a groan, he pushes himself up resting his back against the headboard, as he wipes the sleep away from his eye sockets he looks over to see what time it was. a blurry 8:30am shined back at him “twelve hours straight huh?” he said in a deep and raspy voice, scratching at the back of his neck still looking over his shoulder he sees the small ball of blanket next to him, he smiles gently at it knowing what was in it. The blanket looked almost like a cocoon with how she’s wrapped up in it with just the end of her hair peeking out the top of it. As he starts to get out of the bed he tries not to shake the bed as he gets up though knowing full well that she wouldn’t wake up from this. the thing he had to worry about was her moving around and grabbing him for cuddles or possibly pushing him off the bed though he didn’t think she could with their height and weight difference him being 6’4 and big boned and her being a small 5’1, he chuckled softly at the thought of her trying to move him from his place at the edge of the bed. He lazily puts on house slippers and made his way to his bedroom door stopping for a few seconds to look over at her in his bed before he leaves the room. out of the room his nose is filled with the smell of coffee and food cooking, he makes his way down the hall and stars as he enters the kitchen he hears “good morning” come for gummy and papyrus, he yawning out a “good mornin” to them walking over to the cupboards he grabbed a mug out for his first cup of coffee as he pours himself a cup he hears gummy ask him “what would you like to eat” looking over at gummy who was in front of the stove and then down at the kaleidoscope of food he made of everyone with a shrug he answered “surprise me” with a smile gummy says “okay” .pulling a stool out to sit with the coffee in hand he yawns as he was about to take a sip of coffee gummy turns around and placed a plate in front of him. thanking gummy for the food he takes a sip of his coffee placing his mug down he starts on his colorful breakfast as he eats everyone but one wakes up for breakfast for the next hour he laughs and tries to talk to everyone. getting up to get his third cup of coffee papyrus asked him “ DON’T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD WAKE HER UP BEFORE SHE MISSES BREAKFAST, IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY” looking over at papyrus he said “ you think so” “YES I DO” said papyrus “I MEAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO SO BUT …I DO NOT WANT TO EXPERIENCE HER WRATH ONCE MORE…” added papyrus ,with a chuckle he said “ oh yah” with a not so happy look papyrus said “ IT NOTHING TO LAUGH AT SHE IS A MIGHTY FOE…EVEN WITH HER DISADVANTAGE OF BEING SLEEPY…” he chuckles and says “ yeah she can be pretty fierce sometimes” looking up at the clock and seeing that it was 9:35 he say’s “ I guess I’ll go wake her up ” with the untouched coffee in hand he goes over to the coffee condiment’s and adds a whole lot of things to it, happy with what he did. he starts up the stars when gummy said “ I’ll save some for her okay” making his way up the stars he thanks gummy, now at his door he stops and breaths in a big breath as he exhales he opens the door he looks over at the bed to see that she has moved positions into what looks like the running man with a soft laugh he places the coffee on the bedside table as he sits down on the bed she moves once more this time closer to him looking down at her. he smiles when he sees a little drool on the side of her mouth and for some reason he finds it cute, he places a boney hand on her cheek with his thumb on her bottom lip as he wipes the drool away he says “ baby girl it’s time to wake up”. she stirs and whines sleepily as he tries to wake her, she voices some of the cutest noises he has heard with his last attempt to wake her she moves to her stomach and with a groggy voice she says “15 more minutes babe” playfully he answers “ hmm no it time to wake up” she says still in a groggy voice “please” he answers with “ no” for a short while this goes back and forth till he says “ hmm how about 5 instead?” groaning she says “10?” “no 5” he said as she groans he gets a small but devilish idea. looking down at her he smirks leaning and placing his ribcage on her back with some of his weight against her he whispers in her ear “if you don’t get up something might happen..” opening one of her eyes she looks at him and in a condescending tone she says “and what if I refuse?” still whispering in her ear he starts to say “ if..you don’t ..then..I’ll just have…too…do…THIS” as he says “this” he starts to tickle her she starts to laugh and squirm under him with his weight still on her he laughs a bit as he sees her trying to get away from his hands but failing at doing so in-between her laughs she tries to say “haha…st-stop hahahaha.. it hahahaha ba-babe…please hahahahah..Stop you..you hear me…hahahahaha” smiling at her he says “nope I can’t I don’t have ears to hear” with her face in the pillow she says “you..you know hahahaha…wh-what hahaha I mean…hahahaha” still smiling at her he says “hmmm I don’t think I do…” she starts to playfully pleads with him “please…” “Please” as she pleads with him she has tears forming in her eyes as she laughs her pleads become more desperate “….please…stop” seeing that she has had enough he stops and shifts his weight off her some. looking down at her he sees her tear filled eyes gasping for air breathing in hard and fast she said “your…you’re an ass you know that?” “I can’t be what I don’t have” he said with a smartass smirk, pouting playfully she turns and lays of her back as she moves she sees him start to move off of her, before he could move off of her, she hooked her legs around his pelvic while wrapping one of her arms around his neck looking up at him and him a little dumbfounded. she smirks knowing that she has him pinned right where she wants him before he could say anything she states to kiss him he’s a little surprised that she started kissing him but he won’t complain. as they kisses became more heated she begins to drag the back of her free hand down his ribs slowly, startled by what she is doing he tried to voice “what ar-“before he was dragged back into the kiss keeping her grip tight around his neck and pelvic she drags her hand back up his ribs slow and slightly rough moving her fingers lazily over each and every rib she continues this motion for what he feels is forever quietly he say’s in-between kisses “Rosie … please..st-stop you..know..that my..bones..ar-are sensitive” not listening to what he had said and pretending as if she couldn’t hear him she “hmmm” in his mouth. flustered and thinking that she didn’t hear him he starts to say it again as he tries to say it once more she scratches up his ribs rough and fast stopping right above his soul he jerked his head up, shuttering and moaned slightly at the abrupt movement removing her arm around his neck knowing that he won’t move she places it on the other side of his ribs and now with both hands on his ribs she scratches down his ribs similar to how you would drag your nails down someone’s back as you climax. as she does this he twitch’s and groans out her name “..ro..rose..st-stop…” hearing him call out her name and his labored breathing sands a shiver up her spine stopping what she is doing for a brief moment just long enough for him to notice before she clasps her fingers around his ribs and rubs them softly, as she fondles his ribs she bites and licks at his clavicle that’s closes to her ,yelping and shivering at what she is doing he tries to stop her, only being able to remove one of her hands from his side pinning it above her head not fazed by what he did she continues to rub his ribcage moving from licking his clavicle she gently drags her tongue down to his sternum flicking the end of it with the tip of her tongue in a deeper and rougher voice panting with eyes full of lust he looks at her he growls “stop...or I’ll make you stop….” Biting her bottom lip she squirms and says “….try..me..” he growls on a deep tone “your such a fucking tease…you know?” after he says this he licks her jawline and her neck before he bits in to her neck, gasping a small bit she arches her back as if she was about to cum with him just biting her though she know she wasn’t going to, not yet anyways. as he is biting her he can smell that she was getting turned on by it, he loved the smell of her arousal she smelled just like a field of wildflowers in spring it was intoxicating for him, if he had it his way he’d want to always be surrounded by this sent, by her.. though he’d probably never tell her that. griping his ribs tight in her hand as he bits more of her neck she moans in his chest he can feel her hot ragged breath on him. he shivers some when it hits where his soul is he looks over at her hand that was still on his ribs and grabs it and pins it with the other now with both of her hand pined in place he moves from biting her neck to nibbling her ear knowing it’s one of her most sensitive areas as he moves up her neck he licks where he bite her. she can feel his hot breath against her skin she shivers when his breath hits her ear he hovers over her ear for a short moment before he licks it hesitantly not knowing if he should nibble it or not. before he could think of an answer for himself he had the bridge of her ear in his mouth “damn should have thought about it more” he thinks to himself breathing in her ear as he does. feeling his breath on her ear made her eyes flutter closed. now with her eyes closed she could feel just how hot and sensitive her body was to his touch she could feel every little drag of his teeth on her ear and how his bones shifted/moved as he breathed she started to think about just how he breathed when her focus was ripped away from her by his tongue licking the curve of her ear she starts to moan and to utter some sounds quietly “ah..hmm..nahh..fuuhh…a-ash” as her sounds and moans become more frequent he feels his own arousal grow he tries to fight his urge to rip off her clothes “focus ash one thing at a time” pushing it back he places a hand on one of her breast and starts to fondle it slowly over his shirt which she used as a nightgown she jumps some when he placed his hand on her breast but settled down afterwards, he fondles her breast softly and slowly paying attention to her whole breast he grazes her Areola and nipple with his fingers slowly . the scent of wildflowers started to fill the air more as both of them started to become more arose. when a knock at the door interrupted what they were doing a voice similar to ash only raspier and deeper says “hey you two love birds do ya think you could be a little more discreet about what ya doin you have most of the hall up er smellin like wildflowers, oh and gums said that the food is getten cooled and for ya to come down now if ya don’t want reheated eggs and such” after saying that he leaves from the door when they were sure that he had left ash look over at the clock they been fooling around of 30 minutes sighing “well fuck looks like imma have to stop…for now” he said “come on baby doll let’s get you some foo-“ but before he could finish those words rose had turned to the side and was hiding her face with her hands in embarrassment ash could see that she was blushing all the way up to her ears with another sigh he places his skull close to her hidden face as he tries to remove her hands from her face he starts to kiss her cheek and neck softly. but she was not affected by what he did and a little annoyed that she didn’t acknowledge it he thought he’d mess with her a bit, but before he could start he heard a very loud growl come from her tummy after hearing it rose was blushing even harder than before and shaking “wait what shaking? i'm not shaking?” moving her hands apart just enough to see through them she could see ash trying so very hard not to laugh at her embarrassment just when she was about to voice her thoughts she sees that ash has most of his Weight on his hand that just so happens to be holding the edge of the bed, before he could compose himself completely he felt a push and before he knew it he was on the floor he looks up dumbfounded to see her little smirk plastered on her face he stares for a short bit “oh you're gonna get now” still smiling she says “try me bitch” with that she takes a sip of the coffee “bleh cold”.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it ended abruptly and sorry about that i just didn't know what to write after that.


End file.
